


Moxie

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [140]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa's big gay crisis, F/F, Saeko has moxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Saeko is confident and goes for what she wants, and Alisa wouldn't mind at all if that something was her.





	Moxie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alisae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424802) by onceakoala. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Alisa wrinkles her nose as the smell of old sweat assaults her senses. _So this is where Lev spends all his free time_ , she thinks, tugging the collar of her shirt over his nose. She thanks her past self for spritzing some body spray before leaving the house.

But even as she recoils from the scent of dozens of volleyball players crowded in one place in the middle of a record-hot summer, Alisa’s eyes are alight while she watches the sheer magnitude of effort they all put in to be the best at the thing they all love.

“Nuts, isn’t it?” says a woman probably around Alisa’s own age, who pushes off the wall near the door. She gives Alisa a quick bob of the head and a smile. “They all work so hard and it’s beautiful and all that, but there should be laws about how many sweaty boys are allowed in the same room at any given time.”

Until her unexpected companion stops speaking, Alisa doesn’t give her a second glance. However, when she turns to introduce herself, her breath hitches in her chest. Bright eyes, silken hair, golden skin, toned arms, and breasts Alisa would happily drown in — there is no word Alisa can assign to this woman other than ‘perfect’. “Hi,” she squeaks.

Unfazed by Alisa’s graceless introduction, she offers a handshake and says, “Tanaka Saeko.” She points in the direction of Karasuno. “The buzzcut dweeblet is my little brother. Number two.”

“Oh!” Alisa’s cheeks redden and she scrambles to accept the handshake. “Haiba Alisa.” Nodding toward Nekoma, she says, “The tall one is my Lyovochka.”

Saeko follows Alisa’s gaze and falls on Lev’s even taller frame and hums in appreciation. “Wow, you two got some impressive genetics. Legs for days.” With a wolfish grin, she adds, “I guess it’s true what they say about Russian girls.”

Her palms sprouting sweat that has nothing to do with the humid air in the gym, Alisa swallows hard. “Oh?”

Saeko replies, “That Russian girls are extra hot.”

Alisa’s heart thrashes in her chest. Her mouth motors on of its own accord. “How many Russian girls do you know, then?”

Pointing at Alisa with both hands, Saeko winks and says, “Just you, babe.”

Blood rushes to Alisa’s cheeks, and she gawks at Saeko, who has more overt sapphic moxie than anyone she’s ever met. She doesn’t even pretend to protest when Saeko plucks Alisa’s phone from her jeans pocket and keys in her number.

“Call me.” Saeko heads for the exit, but over her shoulder, she cocks a finger gun at Alisa. “Cutie.”

For most of her life, Alisa has had people tell her how beautiful she is, but it isn’t until one Tanaka Saeko saunters into her life that she experiences the pure rush of feeling like she is that and more.


End file.
